A la recherche du Bonheur
by Haftouna
Summary: Edward père célibataire de la petite Carlie traine derrière lui sa solitude et ses regrets.  Déménageant à Seattle pour commencer un nouveau chapitre, il se retrouve confronté aux fantômes  de son passé.  A.H
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous!

Alors voilà mon second bébé qui vient de voir le jour. J'en suis très fière et je suis vraiment hyper ravie. Je remercie ma beta chérie Spuffygirl92 pour les efforts qu'elle a fait avec moi sur cette nouvelle fiction.

Bonne lecture :)

**POV BELLA **

13 septembre. Mon anniversaire. Je détestais ce jour. J'aimerais pouvoir l'effacer du calendrier, l'oublier, ne jamais plus avoir à le vivre ou plutôt à le subir. C'était un de ces jours où j'aimerais bien ne pas avoir à sortir de mon lit. Je ne comprendrais jamais qu'on puisse se réjouir d'avoir une nouvelle année au compteur. Surtout que cette année qui s'annonçait risquait d'être pire que la précédente. Non pas que je sois pessimiste mais je connaissais ma chance ou plutôt ma malchance.

Je ne voyais vraiment pas ce qu'il y avait de réjouissant dans le fait d'avoir 25 ans. Bon, il est vrai que tout n'était pas si noir dans ma vie, mais tout n'était pas tout beau tout rose non plus. J'étais professeur de littérature dans un lycée de Seattle et je vivais en colocation avec mes deux meilleures amies. Voilà les deux points positifs dans ma vie. A part mon travail, il ne se passait pratiquement rien dans ma vie. Une vie banale, calme, tranquille et sans vague. La plus grande histoire d'amour que j'avais cru vivre remontait à ma dernière année de lycée et s'était avérée être un gros mensonge. En fait, il s'agissait d'un pari qu'avait fait la bande de primates de l'équipe de football de mon lycée à Forks avec leur capitaine Mike Newton pour pouvoir me mettre dans le lit de ce dernier.

Depuis cette histoire, j'avais quitté Forks pour l'université de Seattle et ma vie s'était restreinte aux études puis mon travail plus tard, à des relations qui n'allaient pas au-delà de quelques rendez-vous et à mes deux meilleures copines Alice Cullen et Rosalie Hale. Deux filles géniales à vrai dire, complètement à l'opposé l'une de l'autre. Alice était une petite brune survoltée et pleine de joie de vivre alors que Rosalie était une belle blonde élancée au corps de déesse calme et posée. Notre amitié remontait à ma première année à la faculté de Seattle. Elles avaient besoin d'une troisième fille pour leur colocation et j'étais là. Depuis on était inséparables, enfin quand elles n'étaient pas avec leur chéris respectifs. Parce que, là où ma vie amoureuse était un gigantesque fiasco, Alice et Rosalie vivaient respectivement une vraie passion amoureuse avec Jasper et Emmett et ce depuis leurs années lycée. Le plus drôle dans cette histoire c'était qu'elles n'avaient pas cherché bien loin pour faire leur connaissance vu qu'Emmett était le frère d'Alice et Jasper était le jumeau de Rosalie

Bella !

Et voilà que mon calvaire allait commencer. Bien que je voue une aversion sans faille aux fêtes et aux surprises en tout genre surtout pour le jour de mon anniversaire, ma chère Alice ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle insistait, et ce, chaque année depuis que je la connaissais, à « fêter comme il se doit mon anniversaire », qui, cela dit en passant, finit presque toujours en catastrophe. Une jambe dans le plâtre suite à une chute avec mes talons aiguilles trop hauts, mes cheveux brulés suite à un contact prolongé avec les bougies, l'arrivée de la police suite à la plainte d'un charmant voisin à cause du bruit de la fête et j'en passe et des meilleures.

Bella !

Mon Dieu faites que je sois en train de cauchemarder.

Allez Bella !on se réveille là-dedans. Debout la marmotte !

Oh non c'était pire qu'un cauchemar.

Alice fous-moi la paix et laisse-moi dormir. c'est mon jour de repos et je veux faire la grasse matinée. Bougonnai-je espérant qu'elle parte mais ça c'était mal connaitre Alice.

Bella arrête de faire ta rabat-joie et debout. On a un programme hyper chargé pour la journée et tu vas nous mettre en retard. Il est déjà neuf heures.

Alice qu'est-ce que t'as encore inventé ? Laisse-moi dormir et va embêter quelqu'un d'autre. Vas embrasser Jazz, tiens.

Jazz est déjà parti pour son cabinet et c'est ton anniversaire. Je ne vais pas te laisser ruiner mes programmes. Allez debout.

Je savais bien que c'était perdu d'avance. Je le savais mais j'avais espéré que je pourrais réussir à dissuader Alice. Comme quoi l'espoir fait vivre.

D'accord, je me lève Alice. T'as gagné.

Youpi ! C'est génial Bella ! Tu verras …

Je ne l'écoutais déjà plus. Elle était déjà partie dans son délire et je tenais trop à ma santé mentale pour essayer de la suivre sur sa lancée. Mon combat face à cette tornade brune était toujours perdu d'avance donc autant garder mon énergie. La journée risquait d'être longue, très longue même.

**POV EDWARD**

8 ans.

8 ans que je n'avais pas mis les pieds dans l'état de Washington. 8 ans que je m'étais interdit d'être aussi près des gens que j'aimais et que j'avais déçus. 8 ans que ma vie avait changé de la meilleure et de la pire façon à la fois. Le jour de la naissance de ma petite Carlie. Le jour où toute ma vie avait basculé. Je sortais tranquillement de mon denier cours de la semaine quand j'avais reçu un appel de Tanya, mon ex copine du lycée. Ça faisait des mois que je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles, non pas que je l'ai cherchée non plus. Son appel signifiait que je devais la rejoindre à l'hôpital. On était tous les deux loin de chez nous alors je m'étais dit qu'il fallait que j'aille la voir et l'aider en souvenir du bon vieux temps. Je n'avais pas spécialement envie de la voir. Si j'avais rompu avec elle c'était parce qu'elle passait son temps à me mentir et surtout qu'elle m'avait trompé pas mal de fois.

Arrivant à l'hôpital, je découvrais que Tanya était en salle de travail et qu'elle allait accoucher. Tanya était enceinte mais je ne le savais pas. Là, je commençais à craindre le pire.

Bonsoir Tanya.

Edward, mon amour t'es venu. Tu m'as tellement manqué.

Tanya, Arrête s'il te plait. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Pourquoi tu m'as appelé ? T'aurais dû appeler quelqu'un de ta famille ou le père du bébé que tu t'apprêtes à mettre au monde.

Mais c'est ce que j'ai fait mon cœur. J'ai appelé le père de mon bébé et il est là.

J'avais peur d'avoir compris ce qu'elle voulait dire mais j'avais voulu en avoir le cœur net

Et il est où ?

Et bien c'est toi mon chéri. T'es le père de mon bébé.

Excuse-moi mais j'ai pas bien saisi. Comment ça se fait que je sois le père de ton bébé ? On s'est toujours protégé et tu prenais la pilule. C'est impossible. Puis, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais le seul avec qui t'as couché l'année dernière.

J'essayais désespérément de trouver une sortie à cette situation, de savoir où Tanya voulait en venir à la fin. J'avais 20 ans, mes études en médecine et des rêves plein la tête mais ces rêves n'incluaient à aucun moment Tanya ou un bébé à 20 ans.

Et bien mon cher, il faut croire que t'as oublié notre folle nuit d'amour le printemps dernier après la fête de la fac des beaux-arts.

Et merde ! Mes amis avaient réussi à me trainer à la fête de la fac des beaux-arts. J'avais tellement bu ce soir-là que j'en avais eu la gueule de bois pendant trois jours et j'avais failli rater un contrôle à cause de ça. Mais le pire était que je ne me souvenais de rien de ce qui s'était passé ce soir-là. Tout ce dont je me souvenais c'était du réveil chez moi le lendemain avec une affreuse gueule de bois.

-T'étais à cette fête ?

- Nous étions à cette fête ensemble, nous avons dansé longtemps puis tu m'as ramenée chez toi et on a fait l'amour. Le lendemain j'étais partie tôt car j'avais des cours et quand j'ai essayé de te rappeler tu ne répondais jamais.

J'avais perdu l'usage de la parole. J'essayais de me souvenir de cette maudite soirée mais en vain. Ce fut Tanya qui me sortit de mes pensées avec ses cris de douleurs.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Tout ça c'est ta faute Edward et tu vas assumer. Ce bébé est le tien et moi je n'en veux pas. J'ai mes études et ma carrière. Je suis trop jeune pour devenir mère de famille voilà pourquoi je t'ai appelé.

Pardon ? Qu'est ce qui me dit que cet enfant est le mien, que ce n'est pas un autre mensonge ? T'es pas connue pour ton honnêteté tout de même.

Demande un test de paternité si ça te chante mais surtout je ne veux pas de ce bébé. J'aurais pu avorter mais quand j'ai su que j'étais enceinte, il était déjà trop tard. Sois un homme pour une fois dans ta vie et assume tes aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaactes.

Mon monde venait de s'écrouler de toute part. Comment allais-je faire si cet enfant était bien le mien ? Je ne pourrais pas le dire à ma famille, ils seraient trop déçus. Mon père était déjà très fier du médecin que j'allais devenir et du gentleman que j'étais. Je ne pouvais décemment pas lui dire que j'avais été tellement irresponsable que j'en avais mis une fille enceinte suite à une fête bien arrosée et le tout sans même m'en souvenir. Puis ce bébé qui allait venir au monde sous peu, qu'est-ce qu'il allait devenir ? Avec une mère comme Tanya qui n'en voulait pas et un père comme moi. Je devais prendre une décision dans les minutes qui suivaient.

Les infirmières étaient venues pour emmener Tanya en salle d'accouchement, me laissant seul avec mes pensées. Il fallait que je sache si c'était mon bébé ou pas. Après j'aviserais.

Trainant des pieds, je me dirigeais vers la salle d'accouchement pour trouver que le bébé était déjà là. Une magnifique petite fille. Ma petite fille. En la voyant dans les bras du médecin, j'avais tout de suite su. Elle était mienne aucun doute là-dessus. Elle me ressemblait tellement que je n'aurais pas pu nier l'évidence. Je l'avais prise dans mes bras pour mieux la regarder. Elle avait des petits yeux verts profonds. Les yeux de ma mère, les miens. Ma décision était prise.

D'accord Tanya. C'est ma fille et je vais l'assumer. Tu ne veux pas d'elle ? Parfait. Tu vas renoncer à elle une fois pour toutes, et me céder tous les droits parentaux dès maintenant et l'oublier. Suis-je assez clair ?

J'étais tellement dégouté de l'attitude de Tanya envers sa fille que je ne voulais pas qu'elle ait le moindre impact sur sa vie.

Sans problème. Les papiers sont déjà signés.

C'est ainsi que j'étais devenu l'heureux père et l'unique parent de la petite Carlie Esmée Cullen. J'avais coupé les ponts avec ma famille pour éviter de voir la déception dans leurs yeux. Je m'étais juré de ne jamais plus les décevoir et j'avais failli à ma promesse. Souffrir de la solitude loin d'eux valait mieux pour moi plutôt qu'ils sachent que je les avais déçus encore une fois.

Ces huit ans n'avaient pas été de tout repos. J'avais changé de fac et de ville. J'avais étudié comme un dingue pour décrocher une bourse. J'accumulais les petits boulots pour pouvoir payer une vie décente à ma petite Carlie. Elle était devenue toute ma vie. Si je n'étais pas à l'hôpital, j'étais avec elle.

Je lui parlais de sa grand-mère Esmée, de son grand père Carlisle, de sa tante Alice et de son Oncle Emmett. Je tenais à ce qu'elle sache qu'ils étaient sa famille mais que c'était ma faute si elle ne les connaissait pas.

8 ans après sa naissance, on me proposait un poste à l'hôpital de Seattle. J'aurais dû refuser et rester en Californie, mais j'avais accepté et ma petite Carlie était surexcitée. Cette gamine était aussi survoltée que sa tante Alice. C'était mon rayon de soleil dans le noir de ma vie.

Allez ma belle, on se réveille. On est arrivé à notre nouvelle maison.

Notre nouvelle maison. Un appartement dans un immeuble en plein centre-ville près de la nouvelle école de Carlie et de l'hôpital où j'allais exercer. J'avais chargé Laurent, un ami, de me le trouver et de contacter ma mère pour la décoration sans mentionner mon nom bien sûr. Tout ce qu'elle avait à savoir c'était qu'elle devait faire la décoration de l'appartement du nouveau médecin, père célibataire d'une petite fille de 8 ans. Pas de nom, pas d'autre indication. C'était égoïste de ma part mais je voulais l'impliquer dans ma vie d'une façon ou d'une autre. En entrant dans mon nouvel appartement, j'eus les larmes aux yeux. Ma mère était tout simplement parfaite. Je lui avais laissé le choix de tout, les meubles, les couleurs et l'aménagement. La seule chose que j'avais imposé c'était mon piano. Ma mère avait fait de cet appartement un vrai petit paradis. Le salon était lumineux avec des canapés gris clair, des lumières judicieusement placées et des rideaux s'harmonisant avec le reste. Mon piano trônait fièrement près du balcon. Un écran plasma occupait le mur d'en face.

La chambre de Carlie était tout simplement géniale. Les murs de couleur rose pâle étaient ornés de dessins mignons. Sur les meubles blancs se trouvaient pleins de peluches.

Carlie, viens voir ta chambre mon cœur.

Wow papa ! Elle est trop géniale ! Je l'aime beaucoup. Mamie a trop bon goût. Est-ce que je peux aller la voir pour lui dire merci ?

Non ma belle. On le fera une autre fois mais tu vois cette petite table ? et bien on va mettre sa photo ici comme ça elle sera toujours avec toi.

Papa ? tu as toujours peur d'aller les voir ?

Oui ma chérie. Tu vois ton père est un lâche. Dis-je dans un sourire triste. Elle se précipita dans mes bras pour m'étreindre.

Non ! Ne dis pas ça. t'es un super papa. Le meilleur qui puisse exister. Je suis sûre qu'on va les voir très bientôt. Foi de Cullen.

Quand je disais que ma fille était géniale ! Elle avait toujours su trouver les mots pour me réconforter et me remonter le moral. Du haut de ses huit ans, elle était consciente que cette séparation de ma famille me pesait de plus en plus. Dieu que je l'aimais cette petite.

Oui mon ange, tout ira bien. Et maintenant tu devrais déballer les affaires le temps que je commande une pizza pour nous et je viens t'aider.

Tout de suite papa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut à toutes!**

**Alors nous voilà parties pour le deuxième chapitre de cette fiction. Avant de vous laissez à votre lecture, je tiens à remercier toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews. Cette fois ci j'ai pas eu trop de temps pour vous répondre mais je suis très heureuse et flattée de vous avoir comme lectrices :)**

** Un gros merci pour ma beta chérie , j'ai nommé Spuffygirl92, pour le gros travail de correction qu'elle fait avec moi sur mes deux fics. **

**Sur ce , bonne lecture :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 <strong>

**POV Edward**

Ça faisait exactement un mois jour pour jour que je m'étais installé à Seattle. Notre déménagement n'avait pas eu de conséquences sur l'humeur de Carlie toujours aussi enjouée et pleine de vie. Elle avait vite trouvé ses marques dans notre appartement, dans sa nouvelle école et dans ses cours de piano et de ballet. Notre routine était bien installée. Je l'emmenais à l'école le matin avant d'aller à l'hôpital, la mère de sa copine les emmenait toutes les deux aux cours de ballet et je la récupérais le soir. Le weekend c'était cours de piano et sorties. J'avais demandé à l'hôpital de ne pas faire de gardes de nuit à cause de ma fille ce qui m'avait valu le poste de pédiatre de jours et j'en étais ravi.

J'effectuai ma ronde quotidienne pour voir les enfants du service. C'était mon petit rituel : passer parler avec chacun d'eux, les voir et créer un lien pour qu'ils oublient leurs maladies et que je puisse un peu égailler leurs journées. J'arrivai à la chambre du petit Randy, un gamin de 10 ans atteint d'une leucémie.

-Bonjour Randy ! Alors comment ça va aujourd'hui ?

-Bonjour Edward ! Je vais bien. Merci.

Mes petits protégés ne m'appelaient jamais docteur.

-Je vois que tu as le sourire aujourd'hui.

-Oui je suis ravi. Il y a Rose qui vient me voir bientôt.

-Qui est Rose ? ton amoureuse ?

-Non, pas encore. Rose est mon amie et elle est très belle. Quand je serais plus grand, je vais lui demander d'être mon amoureuse. Elle est gentille et elle vient me voir chaque semaine avec plein de bonbons et de cadeaux.

-Ah oui !c'est pour ça que tu t'es fait tout beau.

-Oui mais tu dis rien Edward. Chut, c'est un secret.

-Bien sûr tu peux compter sur moi. ça sera notre petit secret.

Il était mignon avec son petit air sérieux à ajuster ses vêtements quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

-Toc toc. Devine qui c'est ?

-Rose ! Randy était excité comme une puce. Il sauta de son lit pour aller se jeter dans les bras de la femme qui n'était pas encore rentrée dans la chambre.

-Doucement Randy tu dois faire attention à toi et …. Oh mon Dieu !

Je n'avais pas vu la femme qui était entrée dans la petite chambre la tête encore plongée dans le dossier médical du petit mais quand elle s'interrompit soudainement avec un « oh mon dieu » je relevai la tête.

-Y'a un problème ? Et elle était là à me regarder intensément, comme si elle venait de voir un fantôme. Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux puisque j'étais un fantôme du passé.

-Rose, lui c'est Edward. C'est mon nouveau médecin. Il est super Sympa. Dit le petit Randy en essayant de faire les présentations.

-Edward ? c'est bien toi ? Dis-moi que c'est bien toi ?

Rosalie Hale. La copine d'Emmett, la meilleure amie d'Alice, celle qui était comme une sœur pour moi. Elle était là devant moi à me regarder avec des yeux qui reflétaient tellement d'émotions : Joie, surprise, tristesse, déception, doute. Sans que je m'en rende compte, je m'avançai vers elle et je la pris dans mes bras.

-Oh mon Dieu ! Edward c'est bien toi.

-Oui Rose c'est moi. c'est tellement bon de te revoir. Tu m'as tellement manqué.

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. tu nous as manqué à tous

Sans crier gare, elle me repoussa et me donna une gifle monumentale. J'étais là à la regarder avec des yeux ronds sans rien comprendre.

-Ça t'apprendra à disparaitre pendant huit ans sans donner signe de vie. Tu sais que ...

-Rosalie ! S'il te plait, pas maintenant, pas devant le petit.

Elle sembla se rappeler tout d'un coup de la présence du gamin qui nous regardait perdu sans rien comprendre.

-D'accord, mais ne pense pas un seul instant que je vais te lâcher. Quand la famille saura …

-NON ! Rose s'il te plait arrête je veux…

Mon bipper se déclencha me coupant la parole. On me demandait de joindre l'accueil de toute urgence.

-Excuse-moi deux minutes Rose.

Je pris le téléphone de la chambre pour appeler l'accueil pour voir de quoi il s'agissait.

-Emilie, C'est le docteur Cullen.

-Docteur, on a reçu un appel de l'école concernant votre fille. Elle a fait une chute là-bas et une ambulance la ramène ici dans quelques minutes.

-Oh mon dieu Carlie. J'arrive tout de suite.

Ma fille était dans une ambulance et Dieu seul savait ce qu'elle avait. J'étais pris de panique et je sentis que je blêmis.

-Edward, ça va ? La voix de Rose me parvenait de loin comme dans un rêve. J'avais oublié sa présence.

-Non ! Ma fille a fait une chute à l'école et on l'amène ici en ambulance.

-T'as une fille ? Rosalie avait un air ahuri et semblait attendre des explications de ma part. Explications que je n'avais pas le temps de fournir.

-Oui, j'ai une fille. c'est une longue histoire. Là je dois aller la voir.

-Je viens avec toi. Randy je reviens plus tard.

Sur ce, je quittais la chambre en trombe avec Rose sur les talons. Heureusement, Carlie n'avait rien de grave juste une petite fracture au niveau de la jambe droite. Plus de peur que de mal mais ça ne m'empêchait pas de rester à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille. Rosalie venait de rentrer dans la chambre sans dire un mot. Elle était retournée voir Randy comme promis, le temps que je m'occupais de ma petite.

-Papa ?

-Hey ma puce ! Comment te sens-tu ?

-Je suis toute drôle j'ai mal à la jambe et puis ….et puis … Elle éclata en sanglots qui firent fondre mon cœur de père. Je … Je suis désolée papa … Je n'ai pas fait attention et je suis tombée dans les escaliers. Je suis désolée papa…

-Chut mon cœur, ce n'est pas grave. C'était qu'un accident et tout va bien maintenant.

Je la pris dans mes bras et commençai à la bercer et caresser ses cheveux pour qu'elle se calme.

-Chut ma belle. tout va bien. Papa est là maintenant. Je vais m'occuper de toi d'accord.

-Papa t'as eu peur pour moi. Je suis désolée papa. T'es pas fâché papa dis ?

-Non mon cœur. Je suis ravi que tu sois saine et sauve. arrête de pleurer mon ange.

Elle se calma un peu et je sentis que Rosalie s'avançait un peu pour se montrer à Carlie.

-Papa ?

-Oui mon ange.

-Est-ce que c'est tatie Rosalie ?

Rosalie se figea instantanément fixant Carlie intensément.

-Tu … Tu sais qui je suis ?

-Oui, tu es tatie Rosalie l'amoureuse de tonton Emmett. Tu es beaucoup plus belle que sur la photo dans ma chambre.

L'expression qu'arborait Rosalie était de plus en plus ahurie.

-Rose je te présente Carlie Esmée Cullen ma fille et mon trésor le plus précieux.

Ma phrase eut le mérite de sortir Rosalie de sa léthargie et elle vint enlacer Carlie.

-Salut ma puce. Je m'appelle Rosalie mais ça tu le sais déjà. Tu vois tu me connais mais moi je ne te connais pas mais je sens qu'on va devenir de grandes amies.

-Et bien je sais que tu me connais pas mais papa dit que tu es géniale , que tu as rendu tonton Emmett heureux , que tu aimes faire du shopping avec tatie Alice et que tu aimes aussi les voitures.

-Wow ! comment tu sais tout ça toi ?

-Papa dit que c'est important de bien connaitre sa famille même si on ne les voit que sur les photos.

-Et bien Edward ! Félicitations ! Tu as une petite fille extraordinaire et très intelligente. Je me demande de qui elle tient ça.

-Papa est un super papa, il est très intelligent et très gentil. C'est le meilleur papa de tout l'univers.

-Et ta maman ?

-Je n'ai pas de maman, mais ce n'est pas grave. Moi j'ai un papa génial.

Quand je disais que ma fille était parfaite. C'est ma fierté ce petit bout de fille.

-Rose ? tu peux rester avec elle quelques instants le temps de terminer ma ronde et de régler la paperasse pour la sortir ?

-D'accord ! Mais toi et moi on doit parler et pas qu'un peu.

-Entendu.

Je sortis de la chambre pour mettre fin à mon service et pouvoir rentrer et m'occuper de ma petite fille. J'étais heureux de revoir Rose mais j'avais peur. Peur de ce que j'allais découvrir à propos de ma famille après ces années d'absence. Peur de ce qu'allait penser Rose quand je lui aurais raconté la vérité sur ma disparition pendant huit ans. Peur de traverser le miroir, peur de la réaction de ma famille quand ils me reverraient après tant d'années. Et si Rose n'était plus avec Emmett ? Et s'ils n'acceptaient pas ma fille ? Et si, et si ? Mille et une questions se bousculaient dans ma tête à m'en donner le tournis.

Vingt minutes plus tard, j'étais de retour auprès de ma fille pour la ramener chez nous.

-Alors ma princesse prête pour rentrer à la maison ?

-Ouiii ! Dis tatie Rose, tu veux bien venir avec nous ? papa nous fera ses supers lasagnes. A chaque fois que j'ai mal il m'en fait.

-Ah oui ? Je voudrais bien goûter aux supers lasagnes de ton papa, s'il veut bien m'en faire bien sûr.

-Ça sera avec plaisir. Allez ma belle, on va rentrer maintenant. Rose, tu as ta voiture ou tu viens avec nous ?

-Non c'est bon. J'ai ma voiture. Je te suis.

Je pris ma fille dans mes bras et me dirigeai vers ma voiture. Arrivé sur le parking de mon immeuble, Rosalie descendit de sa voiture avec un air étonné.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Rose ?

-Tu habites ici ?

-Oui. puisqu'on est ici.

-Depuis quand ?

-Un mois.

-Wahou ! Tout un mois sans que l'on te voit ? C'est un exploit

-De quoi tu parles ?

-J'habite ici avec Emmett, Alice et Jazz à l'appartement du premier.

-Moi j'habite au quatrième étage.

J'étais aussi étonné que Rosalie par ce concours de circonstances. Peut-être était-ce un signe du destin ? Peut-être était-il temps de retrouver les miens ? Sinon, comment expliquer toutes ces coïncidences qui se suivaient à un rythme pour le moins consternant ?

Le « ding » de l'ascenseur me sortit de mes réflexions. Carlie s'était encore endormie durant le trajet. La pauvre petite sa journée avait été plus qu'éprouvante et ses médicaments l'avaient assommée. Tenant ma fille dans mes bras, j'ouvris la porte de l'appartement et invitai Rose à entrer.

-Bienvenue chez nous. Je vais mettre la petite dans son lit et je reviens. Fais comme chez toi.

-Merci

J'amenai ma fille dans sa chambre pour la changer et la mettre au lit le temps de parler avec Rose et de préparer le dîner. Je revins dans le salon et découvris Rose perdue dans la contemplation de ma collection de photos. Les photos de ma famille datant de huit ans et les photos de Carlie bébé, à son premier piano, sur un poney, avec Mickey à Disney Land...Sentant que je m'approchais, elle me fit face.

-Ta fille est magnifique. Elle est vraiment extraordinaire.

-Oui je sais. J'ai de la chance de l'avoir. Elle est ma vie maintenant.

-Et si tu me parlais de cette vie ? Comment t'en es arrivé à être père célibataire ? où est sa mère ? qui est-elle ? mais surtout pourquoi est-ce que tu as disparu dans la nature ? Sais-tu quelle peine tu as infligé à ta famille quand tu as envoyé cette foutue lettre et disparu après ?

-Rose, je sais très bien que je leur ai fait de la peine mais je n'avais pas le choix. Pour moi, il valait mieux que je disparaisse et que je vive l'enfer loin d'eux que de voir la déception dans leurs yeux.

-Je ne comprends pas. qui est la mère de Carlie ? et où est-elle ?

-Sa mère l'a abandonnée le jour de sa naissance.

L'expression de Rosalie bascula de l'incompréhension à la colère ou plutôt la fureur. Elle adorait les enfants et avait un instinct maternel très développé. J'avais toujours cru que si elle était si bien avec Emmett c'était parce qu'il se comportait toujours comme un gamin de trois ans et qu'elle pouvait le materner autant qu'elle le voulait.

-Comment peut-on abandonner son enfant le jour de sa venue au monde ? qui est ce monstre ? car c'est bien un monstre, elle ne mérite pas d'être mère.

-Tanya Denali

-Attends, attends. Tu parles bien de Tanya Denali ton ex ? la peste avec qui t'es sorti au lycée ? Je croyais que c'était fini entre vous depuis la terminale.

-Oui, en effet.

-Edward ! Accouche.

-Tanya était avec moi à Dartmouth. Elle faisait ses études de commerce alors que moi je faisais mes études de médecine. Elle a voulu qu'on se remette ensemble mais je l'avais toujours repoussée. Il y a eu une fête à la faculté des beaux-arts et mes copains m'y avaient trainé. J'y avais un peu trop bu et apparemment j'ai fini au lit avec Tanya.

-Apparemment ? Tu te fous de moi ?

-J'avais tellement bu que je n'ai jamais réussi à me souvenir de ce qui s'est passé ce soir-là. Ce n'est que neuf mois plus tard que j'ai reçu un appel de Tanya me disant de la rejoindre à l'hôpital. Là elle m'a tout avoué et m'a balancé à la figure qu'elle allait accoucher de mon enfant. Et pour couronner le tout elle n'en voulait pas, soit disant qu'elle était trop jeune pour assumer un bébé et devenir mère.

-Et tu l'as cru sur parole ? t'es idiot ou tu fais semblant ?

-J'ai demandé un test de paternité mais dès que j'ai vu Carlie, j'ai su qu'elle était ma fille et j'ai pris la décision d'assumer mes actes. Alors, j'ai fait signer à Tanya un document de renonciation à ses droits parentaux, j'ai écrit cette lettre à mes parents et j'ai changé d'université pour aller à Berkeley où j'ai réussi à décrocher une bourse.

-Et comment ça se fait que Carlie me connaisse qu'elle nous connaisse moi et les autres ? Elle m'a demandé des nouvelles de tout le monde.

-T'as vu les photos. On n'a toujours vécu que tous les deux mais je voulais que ma fille sache qu'elle a une famille quelque part, qu'ils sont formidables, que c'est uniquement ma faute si elle n'a pas encore fait leur connaissance. Ma faute parce que j'ai peur.

-Et pour sa mère ?

-Je lui ai dit la vérité enfin presque. Je lui ai dit que sa mère ne pouvait pas s'occuper d'un bébé alors elle l'a laissée avec moi.

-Bon, passons. Tu savais que l'on vivait ici ?

-Non pas du tout. Tout ce que je savais c'était que maman a toujours son entreprise et qu'ils vivent toujours à Forks. En fait, c'est maman qui a fait la décoration de l'appartement.

-Attends t'es pas en train de me dire que Esmée savait et qu'elle n'a rien dit ?

-Non. Elle n'en sait rien. C'est un ami qui l'a contactée et elle avait carte blanche pour tout. Je voulais qu'elle fasse ce qu'elle voulait de l'appartement. Je voulais avoir son empreinte dans ma vie. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est que c'est la maison d'un médecin et de sa petite fille de huit ans.

Sans que je m'y attende, Rosalie fit un pas vers moi et me sauta au coup pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je connaissais Rosalie, elle ne raffolait pas des effusions de sentiments. Au lycée, on l'avait surnommée la reine des glaces tellement elle était froide en apparence. Son étreinte eut le don de faire ressortir toute ma solitude, ma souffrance et mon manque de ma famille et je me mis à pleurer.

-Chut, c'est fini Edward maintenant. Tout ça c'est derrière toi. Reviens dans ta famille.

-Je ne sais pas Rose. Je vous ai fait tellement de mal. Je vous ai déçu encore une fois. Je ne supporterais pas qu'ils me rejettent, qu'ils n'acceptent pas Carlie.

Mes pleurs se transformèrent en sanglots bruyants secouant ma poitrine. J'étais redevenu un petit garçon qui a besoin de sa maman pour le réconforter. Rosalie resserra son étreinte et me berça pour me calmer. Au bout d'un moment, je repris mon calme et me redressai.

-Rose dis-moi comment vont mes parents ? que sont devenus Emmett, Alice, Jazz et toi ? Dis-moi ce que j'ai manqué pendant tout ce temps ?

-Vas me préparer tes supers lasagnes et je te dirais tout

-D'accord.

Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine et commençai à sortir les ingrédients alors que Rosalie s'installait sur un tabouret autour du comptoir de la cuisine.

-Alors ?

-Alors à part l'immense chagrin dans lequel toute la famille est plongée depuis ta disparition et que ton nom est devenu tabou, je dirais que tout va pour le mieux. Tes parents, et bien tu les connais. Ils sont parfaits. Ils essayent de donner le change et de faire comme si de rien n'était pour ménager leur enfants. Emmett et moi avons une concession de voitures ainsi qu'un garage affilié. Alice a terminé ses études de stylisme et a ouvert une boutique où elle vend ses créations et ça marche plutôt bien. Jazz est devenu un psychologue de renommée et a ouvert son propre cabinet.

-Et pour vos couples ? Je veux dire comment ça se fait que vous ne soyez pas mariés, que vous n'ayez pas d'enfants ? Surtout Emmett et toi ?

-Je vais te faire mal mais c'est un peu à cause de toi. Aucun de nous n'a pu aller de l'avant .Tu sais un mariage c'est un pas important et quand on veut le faire, on veut être entouré par tous ses proches et tu n'étais pas là. Alors on vit ensemble mais personne n'a osé sauter le pas.

-Je suis désolé Rose.

Je me sentais encore plus coupable et plus minable que je ne l'étais déjà. A cause de moi, ma famille avait souffert et mon frère et ma sœur n'arrivaient pas à faire leur vie.

-Edward ? tu n'as personne dans ta vie ? je veux dire après Tanya.

-Non. Entre les études, les gardes à l'hôpital et Carlie c'est à peine si je trouvais le temps alors imagine ce que ça sera avec une petite amie. En plus je ne veux imposer personne à ma fille qui risque de l'abandonner. Elle est assez affectée par l'absence de sa mère.

-Ecoute. Carlie m'a raconté votre vie de tous les jours et franchement j'adore cette petite alors je voulais te demander si tu voudrais bien que je sois là pour vous le temps que tu sois prêt à affronter les autres.

-J'adorerais mais je ne peux pas te demander ça et puis tu as Emmett et ta vie. Tu ne vas pas tout chambouler pour nous.

-Edward ! La ferme. Cette gamine c'est ma nièce que tu le veuilles ou non. Alors je vais être là pour elle.

-D'accord, d'accord. Je vois que t'es toujours aussi tenace.

-Il le faut bien tu sais. Je vis avec Alice et Emmett.

Nous continuâmes de discuter et de rigoler jusqu'à ce que les lasagnes soient prêtes.

-Allez, je vais réveiller ma fille pour qu'elle vienne diner.

-Non laisse, tu vas mettre la table et je vais chercher ma petite nièce adorée.

-D'accord.

Le diner passa dans la bonne humeur avec ma petite Carlie qui racontait sa vie à sa tante.

-Bon tu sais quoi Carlie ? Demain c'est moi qui viens te chercher à la sortie de l'école et on va faire une après-midi entre filles. Qu'est-ce que t'en dit ?

-Papa ? Tu veux bien que j'aille avec tatie Rose ? S'il te plait papa dis oui. S'il te plait !

-D'accord mais tu fais attention et tu ne fais pas trop d'effort n'oublie pas que ta jambe est dans le plâtre.

-Promis papa. Je ferai attention.

-Allez va préparer tes affaires pour demain et puis je viendrais t'aider pour ton bain.

-Oui papa ! Tatie Rose tu vas rester avec nous encore un peu ?

-Non ma chérie, il se fait tard et je dois aller voir Emmett mais demain je viens te chercher comme promis.

-D'accord !

Sur ce je l'aidais à descendre du tabouret et elle alla tant bien que mal vers sa chambre. Je me retrouvai encore une fois seul avec Rose dans la cuisine à ressasser mes remords et mes peurs.

-Merci Rose ! Tu n'étais pas obligée. Tu sais je pourrai me débrouiller avec l'hôpital.

-Tu vas la fermer Edward. Je ne le fais pas pour toi, mais pour elle. Ecoute j'ai une idée. Je vais la présenter aux autres sans leur dire que c'est ta fille. Je vais leur dire que je rends service au nouveau voisin en gardant sa fille. Ce qui est la stricte vérité Si elle évite de dire ton nom, je crois que ça passera.

-Ecoute Rose, je …

-Non, toi tu m'écoutes. Tu as été assez con et égoïste jusqu'à maintenant. là c'est moi qui décide. T'es mon beau-frère et Carlie est ma nièce. t'as assez foutu la merdre dans ta vie, dans la sienne et dans la nôtre par la même occasion. Je veux bien te laisser le temps pour te préparer à les affronter mais je refuse que Carlie vive sans sa famille un jour de plus. Soit tu acceptes ce que je te propose soit je descends dire à Emmett et Alice que leur con de frère habite à l'étage et honnêtement ça me ferait mal que la petite se retrouve orpheline. Alors ?

Sur ce coup-ci, Rosalie m'avait bien coupé l'herbe sous le pied. Je la connaissais assez pour savoir qu'elle ne débitait pas des menaces en l'air et elle était assez remontée contre moi pour les exécuter. D'autre part, j'étais ravi. Ravi qu'elle offre l'occasion à ma fille d'avoir une famille, de connaitre sa famille.

-D'accord Rose. Mais tu ne mentionnes pas mon nom et pas de mensonges non plus. Evite juste de dire que son père est le lâche que je suis.

-Entendu. je vais dire bonne nuit à Carlie. Il se fait tard.

-D'accord. Merci Rose.

Je restai dans la cuisine à débarrasser et faire la vaisselle jusqu'à ce que Rose réapparaisse.

-Bonne nuit Edward. Fais attention à elle. Au fait, c'est moi qui l'emmène à l'école demain. Je serais là à huit heures de matin.

-Ok. Merci Rose. Bonne nuit.

Je terminai de ranger dans la cuisine et allai rejoindre ma fille pour lui donner son bain.

-Alors princesse, pas trop mal à la jambe ?

-Non, ça va. Mais comment on va faire le bain ?

-On va faire attention. d'accord ma chérie ?

-D'accord. Dis papa, t'es ravi de revoir tatie Rose ?

-Oui bien sûr. Bon écoute ma chérie. Tatie Rose va te présenter à Emmett, Alice et Jasper mais elle ne va pas dire que tu es ma fille et je veux que quand tu es avec eux tu ne dises pas mon nom.

-Tu ne veux pas dire que je suis ta fille ?

-Non ce n'est pas ça ma belle. Je veux qu'ils fassent ta connaissance et que tu profites de ta famille mais je ne veux pas les rendre tristes parce que je suis revenu et je ne leur ai pas dit. Tu sais, ton papa a toujours peur. Tu veux bien me rendre ce service ?

-Alors, je parle avec eux mais je ne dis pas que mon papa s'appelle Edward Cullen.

-Oui c'est ça ! Tu joues, tu parles de tout ce que tu veux mais tu ne dis pas ton nom de famille. Dis-moi ça te fais plaisir d'aller les voir ?

-Ouiii trop plaisir. Tu sais papa ? Rose est trop gentille. Elle dit que je suis sa nièce adorée et qu'elle m'aime fort.

-Et toi ? tu aimes bien tatie Rose ?

-Ouiiii ! je l'aime beaucoup.

-Alors vois-tu, c'est Rose qui va t'emmener à l'école et te ramener et tu vas rester avec elle jusqu'à ce que je termine mon travail. Tu veux bien princesse ?

-Chouette ! je suis trop contente.

-Allez, on sort de ce bain. c'est l'heure de faire dodo mon ange.

**POV Bella**

-Salut tout le monde.

-Salut Rose. T'es en retard. T'étais où ? on est sensé sortir dans trente minutes et t'es pas encore prête.

Cette Alice, décidément, ne perd pas le nord.

-Alice d'une j'étais à l'hôpital. Je suis restée avec une petite fille qui s'est fracturé la jambe en attendant l'arrivée de son père. De deux, je n'ai pas trop envie de sortir ce soir. je suis vannée et je n'ai pas la tête à ça.

Tous aux abris, l'ouragan Alice Cullen va frapper dans 3, 2 1 …

-Rosalie Liliane Hale ! Comment oses-tu contrecarrer mes plans? Depuis quand tu dis non à une soirée ? Tu vas lever tes fesses de ce canapé et aller te préparer. Les garçons vont arriver d'un moment à l'autre.

-Alice ! S'il te plait. Je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur alors s'il te plait lâche moi.

C'était quand même bizarre. Rosalie ne refusait jamais une sortie et qui plus est en compagnie d'Alice et Emmett. Je décidai d'intervenir pour avoir le fin de l'histoire et essayer de sauver Rose des griffes d'Alice.

-Alice Lâche la s'il te plait. Rose tu vas bien ? tu veux que j'appelle Emmett ?

-Merci Bella. Je suis juste fatiguée. je vais dans ma chambre pour me coucher.

Là c'était officiel, il y avait un truc qui clochait avec Rosalie. La seule chose à faire dans ces cas-là c'était d'appeler Em. Je regardai Alice pour voir si elle comprenait quelque chose mais elle semblait aussi perdue que je l'étais.

-Alice, je vais appeler Emmett. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui arrive mais elle n'est pas dans son état normal et je doute fort que ça soit à cause de la fatigue.

-Oui je crois que t'as raison. Appelle Em', je vais essayer de lui parler.

Je la laissai aller parler avec Rose et je pris mon téléphone.

-Salut ma belle ! On n'est pas en retard non ?

-Non, Je t'appelle pour que tu t'amènes tout de suite pour voir Rose. Je crois qu'elle ne va pas bien.

-Qu'est- ce qu'elle a ma Rosie ? Jazz accélère je dois voir Rose.

C'est fou ce que ce gros ours pouvait devenir sensible dès qu'il s'agissait de Rosalie. Ce fut à peine cinq minutes après avoir raccroché, qu'il arriva en courant dans la chambre sans un regard ni un mot pour personne. Il s'y engouffrait alors qu'Alice en sortais.

-Alors t'as pu savoir ce qu'elle a ?

-Non elle m'a juste dit qu'elle voulait dormir

-Ce n'est pas contre toi Alice mais je crois que c'est mort pour ce soir sauf si tu vas y aller avec Jazz en tête à tête.

-Et toi tu ne veux plus sortir ?

-Tu sais très bien que je déteste tenir la chandelle. En plus je suis préoccupée par Rose et j'ai un contrôle à préparer.

-Pffffff quelle bande de rabat joie. Je vais y aller avec Jazz. Salut.

Malgré son air désinvolte je voyais clair dans son jeu. Elle aussi s'inquiétait pour Rose. Mais connaissant celle-ci, on n'en saurait pas plus ce soir donc autant la laisser avec Emmett. C'était la meilleure solution.

Bip … Bip … Bip.

Je détestais ce réveil. Chaque jour je me disais que je j'allais m'en débarrasser et je ne le faisais pas. Comme à chaque matin, je bataillais contre moi-même pour me lever et aller sous la douche. Une demi-heure plus tard, j'étais dans la cuisine à me préparer un café.

-Bonjour Bella !

-Bonjour Rose ! T'es bien matinale dis donc ? T'es tombée du lit ? Il est encore tôt il est à peine huit heures du matin.

-Oui je sais. J'ai un truc à faire. je te le dirai après. Salut bonne journée.

Voilà qui était encore plus bizarre que la veille. Rose était loin d'être une fille matinale et elle ne se réveillait jamais avant 9h30 pour aller travailler. Qui savait ce qu'elle avait depuis hier ?

* * *

><p><strong>C'est fini pour aujourd'hui alors donnez votre avis et faites moi plaisir avec vos reviews.<strong>

**A la prochaine !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut , salut :) **

**Avant tout , je vous souhaite d joyeuses fêtes et une très bonne et heureuse nouvelle année :D  
><strong>

**Je sais que je suis la pire des auteurs d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster, mais je compte sur votre compréhension et votre indulgence. **

**Voilà , j'avais mis un point d'honneur à poster au moins un chapitre avant a fin de l'année et je l'ai fait . Je ne sais pas quand je pourrai poster la suite vu que ma vie en ce moment c'est peu la folie et c'est à peine si je trouve à peu de temps à moi sans parler du temps pour écrire. En plus , j'ai ce qu'on appelle un passage à vide côté inspiration , mais pas de panique elle est de nouveau là et j'en profite le temps que ça dure. Comme d'habitude un grand merci pour ma chère beta la grande **Spuffygirl92. **  
><strong>

**Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus ce que ça , je vous laisse avec la chapitre 3 . On se retrouve en bas :)) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : <strong>

**POV BELLA **

16H. Je venais d'arriver à mon immeuble et je n'attendais qu'une chose : Arriver chez moi et me prélasser dans un bon bain profitant du calme de la maison le temps que mes colocataires arrivent. J'étais lessivée. J'adorais mon travail mais il y avait des jours où je regrettais vraiment d'avoir choisi cette voie. Essayer d'expliquer les subtilités des œuvres de Shakespeare à des jeunes bourrés d'hormones et pas du tout intéressés, n'était pas une mission des plus simples.

Mon appartement ! Enfin mon petit paradis. Un premier arrêt dans ma chambre pour déposer mes affaires puis direction la salle de bain. Une demi-heure plus tard, je fus installée sur le canapé du salon complètement détendue à regarder une vieille série télé tout en savourant un chocolat chaud. C'était mon petit rituel personnel pour les journées épuisantes.

Je remerciais intérieurement Esmée de nous avoir offert ce canapé hyper confortable. Esmée était la mère d'Alice et Emmett et tout ce tout ce qu'il y avaitde plus proche d'une seconde mère pour moi. Depuis que Renée, ma mère ou plutôt ma génitrice, m'avait abandonnée le jour de mes cinq ans, personne à part mon père, n'avait pris le temps de s'occuper de moi ou de prendre soin de moi, du moins jusqu'à ma rencontre avec Esmée. Je l'avais vue pour la première fois à notre appartement une semaine après mon emménagement. Elle avait cet aura de douceur et d'amour qui émanait d'elle et qui donnait l'impression qu'elle était un ange descendu du ciel. Elle avait toujours un sourire bienveillant malgré un voile de tristesse qui ne quittait jamais ses yeux et que je ne m'expliquais pas. Elle m'avait tout de suite aimée et traitée comme l'un de ses enfants et c'était entre autre pour ça que j'admirais cette était tout simplement parfaite. En plus d'être à la tête d'une des entreprises de décoration d'intérieur les plus réputées de l'Etat, elle était une maman attentionnée et une épouse dévouée. Bien que ses enfants aient grandi, elle mettait un point d'honneur à les appeler tous les jours, à en prendre soin et à être là pour eux. Même pour moi elle jouait le rôle de mère, elle m'appelait souvent pour avoir de mes nouvelles et m'invitait régulièrement à la villa de Forks. Je regrettais ne pas les avoir connues plus tôt, elle et sa famille. En effet, le couple avait quitté Chicago et s'était installé à Forks après le départ des enfants pour l'université de Seattle.

J'étais plongée dans mes souvenirs et mes réflexions quand le bruit caractéristique de la clé tournant dans la serrure et le rire cristallin d'une petite fille m'en tirèrent. Je ne connaissais aucune petite fille dans mon entourage et je me demandais qui était celle qui était apparemment l'invitée de Rose.

-Salut Bella.

-Salut Rose.

-Attention à la petite marche ma chérie. Voilà très bien. Bella je te présente Carlie notre voisine.

-Enchantée Carlie. Moi c'est Bella.

-Bonjour Bella.

J'observai la fillette. Elle était tellement belle avec des traits étrangement familiers. Ses yeux verts profonds brillaient de malice. Ses boucles blondes aux reflets cuivrés descendaient en cascade sur ses petites épaules. Sa jambe droite était prisonnière d'un plâtre qui avait l'air plus grand qu'elle mais il ne semblait pas lui poser de problèmes.

-Installe toi ici ma belle, je vais nous faire un petit encas.

-Ok.

-Attends Rose je viens t'aider.

Je suivis Rose à la cuisine pour demander quelques explications et assouvir ma curiosité.

-Alors Rose c'est qui cette petite ?

-Je viens de te le dire c'est notre voisine. C'est elle que j'ai vu hier à l'hôpital. Elle et son père habitent l'immeuble. En temps normal elle reste au service de garde de son école ou elle va à ses cours de ballet mais vu son état de santé j'ai proposé à son père de la garder le temps qu'il rentre.

-Il a de la chance son père que tu sois d'humeur généreuse. Dis-je moqueuse.

-Oui c'est ça, moque-toi. C'est moi qui ai de la chance qu'il ait bien voulu me confier sa fille. Attends de la connaitre. Il ne m'a fallu que deux minutes pour tomber sous son charme à cette gamine. Elle est géniale cette petite

Rosalie sous le charme d'une gamine, comme si c'était quelque chose de nouveau ! Elle m'avait toujours fascinée avec son instinct maternel hyper développé et son amour inconditionnel pour les enfants, je me demandais d'ailleurs pourquoi elle n'avait pas encore d'enfants avec Emmett, mais dès qu'on lui posait la question elle se fermait comme une huitre. A défaut d'avoir ses propres enfants, Rosalie avait trouvé l'idée de passer quelque temps avec des enfants malades afin de combler son instinct maternel et de leur apporter un peu d'amour et de bonheur. Je la regardai s'affairer à préparer le goûter de la petite. Quelques minutes plus tard, un plateau avec deux chocolats chauds et une assiette de cookies était posée sur la table basse du salon devant Carlie qui était en pleine conversation téléphonique.

-Oui papa, on est déjà rentré chez tatie Rose.

-…

-Elle m'a emmené au parc pour manger une glace et là elle me prépare mon goûter.

-…

-D'accord. Je te la passe. Tatie Rose y'a papa qui veut te parler.

-Ok. Salut toi ! Alors t'as pas assez confiance en moi tu vérifies si je n'ai pas perdu ta fille ?

…

-Ok, ok. Ne t'emballe pas. Je te taquinais. Elle va bien. Elle n'a pas forcé sur sa jambe.

-…

-Sois pas ridicule elle restera ici jusqu'à ce que tu rentres.

-…

-Arrête un peu avec ça. Dès que tu arrives tu m'appelles et je la monte à ton appartement.

-…

-D'accord, je te la repasse. Carlie ma chérie, reprends le téléphone ton père veut te parler.

-Oui papa.

-…

-Mais non je veux t'attendre moi.

-…

-D'accord, je te promets de rester sage et de faire attention.

-…

-Moi aussi je t'aime fort. Bye.

Je restai sans voix devant cette conversation. Non que ça me surprenne qu'un père demande des nouvelles de sa fille qu'il avait laissée avec des gens qu'il connaissait à peine. Mais le ton utilisé par Rosalie était loin d'être aussi formel ou même distant que celui employé par des voisins qui venaient de faire connaissance. Je ne savais pas ce que je devais penser. Rosalie se comportait de plus en plus bizarrement. Bon, il était vrai que cette petite était un vrai petit ange toute pétillante et pleine de vie et moi-même je sentais que je tombais sous son charme bien que mon instinct maternel soit quasi-inexistant. J'observai ma colocataire et sa petite invitée parler et rigoler autour du goûter improvisé. Elles avaient l'air de bien s'entendre. Soudain un détail me frappa. La mère de Carlie. Où était-elle ? Pourquoi ce n'était pas elle qui s'en occupait lorsque son père travaillait ?

-Dis-moi Carlie, Où est ta maman ?

-Je n'ai pas de maman moi. J'ai juste un papa.

-Comment ça pas de maman ? Je commençais à me sentir mal pour la petite. Je ne savais que trop bien ce que ça faisait de vivre sans sa mère.

-Papa dit que quand je suis né maman ne pouvait pas s'occuper de moi alors elle m'avait laissée avec papa. Et mon papa c'est le meilleur papa du monde.

Je sentais la bile qui remontait et je commençais à avoir la nausée. Quel genre de père dirait ce genre de choses à sa petite fille et quel genre de mère abandonnerait son bébé à la naissance ? À l'air réprobateur qu'arborait Rose à mon intention, je compris qu'il valait mieux refréner ma curiosité et ne pas perturber la petite avec des questions sur sa famille. Je me murai dans le silence en me contentant de regarder Rosalie aider Carlie et pensant aux points communs que j'avais avec cette dernière. On était toutes les deux filles uniques abandonnées par nos mères et laissées à la charge d'un père dont le travail passait avant tout, même avant nous. Je décidai de tout faire pour faciliter la vie à cette petite et combler le vide laissé par l'absence de ses parents. Je ne savais pas encore comment mais j'allais tout faire pour que cette petite ne connaisse pas le même sort que moi et qu'elle ne finisse pas en jeune femme aigrie et pleine de complexes et de questions sans réponses.

-Dis Carlie tu veux bien rester diner avec nous ?

-Oui parce que mon papa il va rentrer tard ce soir. Il y a beaucoup d'enfants avec des bobos qu'il doit soigner avant de rentrer.

-D'accord ! Alors que dirais-tu d'un bon steak, une salade et des frites comme dîner ?

-Génial ! J'adore les frites.

-Entendu ! Termine vite tes devoirs avec Rose et puis vous venez avec moi à la cuisine pour m'aider à préparer le dîner. D'accord ma belle ?

-Ouiiiii ! Je vais terminer mes devoirs vite, vite et puis je viens t'aider.

Je souris face à l'enthousiasme débordant de la gamine, et je la laissai avec Rose pour aller en cuisine pour m'atteler à ma tâche. Non pas que ça soit difficile de préparer le repas, mais avec Emmett à table il valait mieux prévoir une quantité suffisante à nourrir tout un régiment.

A peine avais –je commencé que Rosalie me rejoignit.

-Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui t'arrive ? tu vires schizo ? Un instant t'es sceptique et sur la défensive et l'instant d'après t'es super gentille et tu nous la joues la tata super attentionnée. Tu m'expliques ?

-Y'a rien à expliquer Rose. C'est juste que je me suis rendu compte que cette pauvre gamine a vraiment besoin de personnes qui s'occupent d'elle et qui lui font sentir qu'elle est importante pour eux. Ses parents en ont déjà fait suffisamment sans que j'en rajoute avec ma mauvaise foi et mon indifférence. Tu savais pour sa mère ? c'est son vrai père ou elle a été adoptée ?

-C'est son vrai père et sa mère l'a abandonnée à la naissance. Elle disait qu'elle était trop jeune pour s'encombrer d'un enfant.

-Y'en a vraiment qui n'ont aucune considération pour leur progéniture.

Je sentais que la nausée me reprenait et que mon sang bouillait dans mes veines. Je n'arrivais vraiment pas à comprendre comment une mère pouvait abandonner son enfant à son sort sans se demander ce qui allait lui arriver et sans se soucier de son sort. Vingt longues années que je me demandais ce j'avais fait pour mériter que ma mère m'abandonne et de voir cette gamine qui se retrouvait sans sa mère juste parce que celle-ci n'en voulait pas et avec un père accro à son travail, me mettait hors de moi.

-Bella, calme-toi s'il te plait. Tout ça est derrière toi maintenant. Et puis pour Carlie, nous, on est là pour prendre soin d'elle et puis elle a son père aussi.

-Oui c'est ça ! Son père ! il est où son père ? Il a l'air tellement concerné par son bien-être qu'il n'hésite pas à confier sa fille au premier venu pour aller travailler.

-Bella ! Du calme. Ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux pour si peu. Avec son père c'est un peu compliqué mais je te promets qu'elle est sa priorité absolue et qu'il prend soin d'elle. Ne confonds pas ton père avec celui de Carlie. Ce n'est pas la même personne. Là tu te calmes ! Respire un peu. Si tu ne peux pas cuisiner, je nous ferai livrer. Ce n'est pas grave. Mais là le plus urgent c'est que tu te calmes.

-Je suis désolée Rose mais tu sais …

-Oui je sais Bella et je comprends. Il faut que tu réussisses à dépasser cette histoire. Ça te ronge de l'intérieur.

-J'essaye, j'essaye. Allez, c'est bon. Je me calme et je me remets à cuisiner. J'ai promis à la petite. Je tiens toujours mes promesses.

-Très bien. Je vais la voir. Je te laisse le temps de te calmer pour de bon et puis on vient t'aider.

-D'accord.

Aussitôt elle partit pour me laisser me reprendre. J'essuyai les larmes qui s'étaient écoulées sans que je m'en rende compte. Allez Bella tu peux le faire ! Respire ! Rose avait raison. Je ne devais pas laisser le poids du passé me gâcher la vie à tout bout de champs. J'étais une femme forte et épanouie qui avait tout pour être heureuse. Voilà c'est déjà mieux. Maintenant, je devais me concentrer sur le repas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Rose et Carlie me rejoignirent. J'écoutais la petite babiller à propos de son école, ses cours et ses copines tout en m'occupant de la cuisson des steaks.

Nous étions encore dans la cuisine, quand le reste de la tribu Cullen rappliqua.

-Salut la compagnie. Bella, Bella, Bella ! Tu sais que je t'aime toi ? T'es ma frangine préférée. T'es la meilleure colocataire qu'on rêve d'avoir. T'es…

Je me retournai pour voir ce qui avait pu empêcher Emmett de continuer la tirade habituelle qu'il me servait à chaque fois que je faisais la cuisine. Il était planté à l'entrée de la cuisine à fixer Carlie avec une expression indéchiffrable, de même pour Alice et Jazz qui étaient arrivés derrière lui. Ils arboraient tous la même expression ahurie comme s'ils venaient de voir un fantôme. Quant à la petite, elle les regardait avec un sourire des plus adorables.

-Salut ! Je vous présente Carlie notre nouvelle voisine. Carlie je te présente mon amoureux Emmett c'est le grand costaud. L'autre c'est mon frère Jasper et la fille c'est son amoureuse Alice qui est aussi la sœur d'Emmett.

-Bonsoir ! Moi je suis Carlie.

Finalement, Alice sortit de sa léthargie pour aller poser un bisou sur la joue de la petite et lui souhaiter la bienvenue chez nous. Puis elle s'installa sur un tabouret autour du bar de la cuisine suivie par Jazz et Emmett. Ils restèrent quelques minutes à observer la petite qui continuait de babiller avec Rosalie avant de s'intégrer à leur conversation. Je fus étonnée par la facilité qu'avait cette gamine à s'intégrer dans notre bande d'adultes et à s'adapter aux changements qui l'entouraient. A la fin du dîner, elle taquinait déjà Emmett en l'appelant gros nounours et elle faisait des plans de sorties shopping avec Alice. L'heure de son retour chez elle sonna quand son père appela Rosalie.

-Allez Carlie , tu dis bonne nuit à tout le monde. Ton papa t'attend.

-D'accord. Bonne nuit.

C'était avec empressement qu'elle fit des bisous à toute la bande en laissant Emmett pour la fin.

-Bonne nuit tonton nounours.

-Bonne nuit la crevette. Tu reviens demain ?

-Ouiiii, mais il faut que je vois avec mon papa d'abord.

-Ok. Rose, tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

-Non, non, non. Ce n'est pas la peine. Je ne serais pas longue juste le temps de la monter chez elle et de revenir aussitôt.

-Ok. Comme tu veux.

Sur ce, elle prit Carlie dans ses bras et quitta l'appartement.

**POV Edward**

Je détestais les journées comme celle-ci. Je manquais cruellement de sommeil, j'étais sur les nerfs car ma fille allait faire la connaissance de mon frère et de ma sœur et il y avait une vraie émeute à l'hôpital à cause d'un accident de la route dont la principale victime était un bus de ramassage scolaire. Entre les enfants qu'il fallait soigner et les parents qu'il fallait rassurer, je ne savais plus où donner de la tête. S'il y avait un truc positif dans toute cette journée c'était que ma fille était entre de bonnes mains. La laisser aux bons soins de Rosalie était certainement la meilleure chose qui pouvait arriver dans ces circonstances. Sans Rosalie, elle aurait passé toute la soirée au service de garde de l'hôpital. Je me demandais comment elle avait passé sa journée. Comment avait-elle fait la connaissance d'Emmett et d'Alice. Avaient-ils remarqué la ressemblance ? Est-ce qu'elle avait réussi à garder le secret ? Toutes ces questions n'arrêtaient pas de tourner dans ma tête. Je me faisais violence pour me concentrer sur mes patients et empêcher mon esprit de vagabonder comme bon lui semblait.

Après ce qui me semblait une éternité, je finis mon service et me pressai pour rejoindre ma petite fille. Une fois arrivé à mon appartement, j'appelai Rosalie pour qu'elle me ramène Carlie. A peine cinq minutes plus tard, je tenais ma fille dans mes bras.

-Bonsoir mon ange ! tu m'as tellement manqué. Je suis désolé mon cœur je suis en retard ce soir mais il y avait pleins de petits enfants qui avaient des bobos et je devais les soigner.

-Ce n'est pas grave papa. Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. Tatie Rose s'est bien occupé de moi. On s'est bien amusée et y'avait même tonton Emmett, tatie Alice et tonton Jasper. Et puis j'ai fait la connaissance de Bella. Elle est gentille. Elle m'a fait à manger du steak et des frites.

-Tu sais quoi ma belle ? tu vas te changer et te préparer pour ton bain. Je parle un peu avec tatie Rose et je te rejoins pour que tu me racontes tout ceci en détail. D'accord ? Allez, embrasse tatie Rose, tu lui dis merci et tu files.

-Merci tatie Rose. Bonne nuit. A demain.

Elle embrassa sa tante et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Dieu que j'aimais ce petit ange. En l'espace de quelques secondes, elle avait réussi à effacer toute la fatigue et la nervosité qui m'avaient collées toute la journée. Je me retournai pour parler avec Rose, appuyée au cadre de la porte d'entrée à m'observer avec un regard attendri.

-Bonsoir Rose. Désolé, je t'ai un peu oublié mais j'ai passé toute la journée à penser à Carlie que dès que je l'ai aperçu j'ai tout oublié. Entre, reste pas là.

-Non, je ne peux pas. J'ai dit à Emmett que je revenais tout de suite.

-Alors ça s'est bien passé avec eux ?

-Oui, ils ont été troublés par la ressemblance mais très vite ils l'ont adoptée.

-C'est qui Bella ?

-C'est notre colocataire. Elle aussi est tombée sous le charme de ta petite princesse. Au fait, demain aussi Carlie reste avec nous. Elle a déjà rendez-vous avec Emmett pour une partie de jeux vidéo. Je vais venir l'emmener à l'école et la ramener.

-Merci beaucoup Rose. Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

-C'est rien Edward. On ne va pas revenir là-dessus. Essaye juste de te ressaisir et de te préparer pour ton come-back.

-Je vais essayer.

-Ok. Il faut que je te laisse si tu ne veux pas voir Emmett rappliquer tout de suite. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit Rose. Embrasse les autres pour moi.

Sur ce, elle partit et je fermai la porte pour aller retrouver ma princesse. Qu'elle insuffle un peu de bonheur dans cette longue journée. Elle était déjà prête pour son bain. Nous reprîmes notre rituel quotidien de discussions. Elle me parla de sa journée dans les moindres détails, sa rencontre avec ma famille, les conversations, les plaisanteries, le dîner. Elle était là à parler sans s'arrêter, à me rapporter la moindre petite minute de sa journée. J'étais en admiration devant ce petit bout de fille qui avec quelques mots et quelques sourires avait réussi à balayer ma mauvaise humeur et mon désespoir. Elle réussit à me faire croire que réintégrer ma famille serait beaucoup plus aisé que je ne l'aurais cru.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors les filles ? Votre Avis ? Vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire - Review<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à toutes !**

**Bonne année à toutes :) **

**Je vais prendre quelques minutes avant de vous laisser avec ce nouveau chapitre pour remercier toutes celles qui ont pris le temps de me laisser des reviews et pour leur répondre.**

**alice'n'tom, nephtys56 , miily , ely142 , Emma,Tinga Bella ,CrEaMy,Flo,mmccg ,nanne007,ayana,Claire91 , diana,coco-des-iles : Merci les filles pour vos encouragements ça me booste encore plus et ça fait que miss inspiration prolonge son séjour chez moi :)).**

**Un grand merci aussi pour ma bêta préférée la grande spuffygirl92, pour son aide si précieuse :)  
><strong>

**Sans plus tarder , je vous laisse avec le chapitre 4 . **

**Bonne lecture :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : <strong>

**POV Bella**

Enfin le weekend ! La grasse matinée, la liberté, d'autant plus qu'Alice était partie pour Forks avec Jasper pour voir ses parents et donc pas de lutin diabolique pour me dicter mes moindres faits et gestes. Je l'adorais vraiment. Elle était devenue ma meilleure amie à la seconde où je l'avais connue mais elle pouvait être tellement pénible quand elle s'y mettait que j'appréciais les rares moments de paix que je pouvais passer toute seule sans son côté exubérant. J'étais définitivement de bonne humeur et je sentais que j'allais passer une bonne journée. Un bon café et un brin de ménage dans l'appartement et déjà la matinée était passée. Je décidai de m'offrir un déjeuner et une après-midi au parc avec mon cher « Les hauts de Hurlevents ». Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il faisait aussi beau et que le soleil se pointait dans cette partie du monde.

Vêtue d'un simple Jeans, d'un pull bleu et de mes converses fétiches, armée de mon livre préféré, je me dirigeai vers le parc près de chez moi en passant par un vendeur de hot dog pour prendre mon déjeuner. L'après-midi passa paisiblement. J'étais assise à l'ombre d'un arbre à lire mon livre, écoutant le chant des oiseaux et le chahut des enfants qui jouaient. C'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour me ressourcer et me reposer de la frénésie de la semaine. Je posai mon livre et observai les gens dans le parc. Il y avait des couples se bécotant ici et là, des enfants qui couraient dans tous les sens, des petites familles pique-niquant. Non loin de moi, je voyais un petit couple d'amoureux avec leur fille qui attira mon attention. La fille ressemblait étrangement à la petite Carlie. En fait, elle ne lui ressemblait pas, c'était bien elle. Oh mon Dieu. La femme était Rosalie. Elle tenait un homme dans ses bras. Mais pas n'importe quel homme. Un vrai Apollon, un dieu grec vivant avec des cheveux cuivrés en bataille et un visage d'ange. Il était probablement le père de Carlie si j'en croyais la ressemblance.

Mais qui était ce mec ? Et pourquoi était-il dans les bras de Rose. Elle était loin d'être chaleureuse avec les inconnus et n'avait jamais fait dans les effusions des sentiments, enfin sauf avec Emmett. Oh mon Dieu ! C'était impossible ! Non Bella arrête de penser n'importe quoi ! Rosalie ne ferait jamais ça surtout pas à Emmett. Elle disait qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie et que sans lui rien n'avait de sens.

Mue par une étrange impulsion, je m'approchai d'eux pour pouvoir écouter leur conversation. Je me faisais l'effet d'une perverse mais je devais en avoir le cœur net. Je me cachais dans les buissons près d'eux.

- Merci Rose. Je suis vraiment reconnaissant pour tout ce que tu as fait pour Carlie.

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi je le fais alors arrête de me remercier.

- Tu penses que tu vas le dire à Emmett ?

- Je ne sais pas. Ça me tue de devoir lui cacher quelque chose d'aussi important surtout que ça le concerne tout autant. Ça fait deux semaines que ça dure et plus on attend plus ça deviendra dur de tout lui dire. Et il ne me pardonnera certainement pas.

- Je sais Rose mais j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps. Carlie s'est bien adaptée mais ….

- Arrête de t'angoisser. Tout ira bien. Mais je te signale que je ne sais pas avoir des secrets pour Emmett.

- Oui je sais bien. Allez, il est temps de partir, Emmett doit se demander ce que tu fabriques.

- Oui t'as raison d'autant plus qu'on doit partir à Forks. Carlie, viens ma puce, on va rentrer.

Oh mon Dieu ! Non, non, non. Je suis en plein cauchemar, c'était la quatrième dimension ! Oh mon Dieu ! Faites que je n'ai pas entendu! Je nageais en plein délire. Non, non, non ! Ce n'était pas Rosalie que je venais d'entendre. Dites-moi que j'étais en train de rêver. Je devais me réveiller ! Je me pinçais. Aïe ! Et merde, j'étais réveillée. Qu'allais-je faire ? Je ne pouvais pas ignorer ce que je venais d'entendre. Rosalie était ma meilleure amie certes mais Emmett était tout ce que j'avais de plus proche d'un grand frère. Je devais parler à Rosalie, je ne pouvais faire comme si de rien n'était. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça à Emmett. Je savais qu'elle aimait les enfants mais pas au point de tromper Emmett pour assouvir ses instincts maternels en manque. Ce mec se servait d'elle certainement pour qu'elle prenne soin de sa fille. Il était beau, célibataire et un jeune médecin qui plus est. « Ça dure depuis deux semaines ». Et merde ! Ça remontait au jour où Rosalie est rentrée toute perturbée ! Tout doucement, les pièces du puzzle prenaient place dans ma tête. L'attitude bizarre de Rosalie depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, sa familiarité avec lui à chaque fois qu'il l'appelait, son acharnement à le défendre à chaque fois que je disais que c'était un père indigne. Oh non, non, non. Dites-moi que ce n'était pas vrai ! Je devais lui parler. Elle était probablement rentrée à la maison. C'était ainsi perdue dans mes délires que j'arrivais chez moi pour y retrouver Rosalie sortant de la douche.

- Salut Bella.

- Salut ! Emmett est là ?

- Non pas encore. D'ailleurs il ne devrait plus tarder.

Voilà qui allait me faciliter la tâche pour aborder le sujet.

- Rose, je peux te parler ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Attends, il ne t'arrive rien de grave Bella ? T'as une mine affreuse.

- Non ça va. Mais je dois te parler.

- Bella, tu me fais flipper là. Vas-y crache le morceau.

- J'étais au parc tout à l'heure.

- Bien fait pour toi. En quoi c'est un grand sujet de discussion ?

- Et bien …Je…

- Bella !

- Je t'ai vu avec ce mec, le père de Carlie.

- Et ?

- Écoute-moi Rosalie. Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Je sais ce qui se passe entre vous. Je vous ai entendu parler et je suis inquiète et…

- Parce que tu m'espionnes maintenant ?

Là, elle était furieuse et ça n'allait pas me faciliter la tâche.

- Non, j'étais là par hasard et puis je t'ai vue le prendre dans tes bras et … et … et c'est pas bien. Tu ne devrais pas faire ça à Emmett.

- Faire quoi ?

- Arrête de me prendre pour une idiote Rose ! Il est clair que tu as une liaison avec ce mec.

- Quoi ? Tu penses que j'ai une liaison avec le père de Carlie ? Mais tu délires grave ? Mais d'où est-ce que tu sors une connerie pareille ? Tu m'imagines, moi, regarder un autre homme qu'Emmett ?

- Franchement, avant cet après-midi, jamais. Mais là permets-moi d'en douter. T'es bizarre depuis que tu l'as vue à l'hôpital. T'es trop maternelle avec sa fille, tu vas au parc avec lui et sa fille et tu le prends dans tes bras. Dis-moi ce que je dois croire avec tout ça ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je ne pourrai jamais faire ça à Emmett.

- Ah oui ? et qu'est-ce que ça signifie « ça me tue de devoir lui cacher des choses » ? Rosalie t'es ma meilleure amie mais Emmett l'est aussi. Ce mec est en train de se servir de toi et je ne peux pas rester là sans rien faire.

- Bella ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. C'est beaucoup plus compliqué. Je t'expliquerai tout en temps voulu

- Non ! Tu vas tout expliquer maintenant !

Et merde ! Emmett était là et à voir sa tête il avait tout entendu si ce n'est une bonne partie. Je me sentais soudain affreusement coupable. Ça allait dégénérer et c'était entièrement ma faute.

- J'attends Rosalie ! Explique-moi toute cette histoire. C'est qui ce mec que tu prends dans tes bras et pour qui tu me caches des choses ?

- Emmett s'il te plait. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois c'est … c'est …

- Rosalie Liliane Hale ! Tu as exactement dix secondes pour me dire la vérité sinon tu peux te la garder et m'oublier. Rugit-il.

Je n'avais jamais vu Emmett dans une telle fureur encore moins envers Rosalie. Il était écarlate, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Il était vraiment effrayant.

- Emmett ! Je t'en prie ! Arrête !

Rosalie pleurait pour de bon mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'intéresser Emmett.

- Cinq secondes !

- Et puis merde ! C'est Edward !

- Qui ?

- Emmett, je t'ai dit le père de Carlie c'est Edward.

- Tu … tu as une liaison avec Edward ?

- Non idiot ! Je l'ai revu pour la première fois il y a deux semaines à l'hôpital dans la chambre du petit Randy. Au début, j'ai cru que ce n'était pas lui. Puis avant qu'il ne puisse me dire quoi que ce soit, on l'avait appelé parce que sa fille avait fait une chute à l'école. De fil en aiguille, j'ai découvert qu'il habitait ici. Il m'a invité à dîner chez lui, il m'a tout expliqué et m'a demandé de garder le secret le temps qu'il puisse être prêt à vous affronter**. **Je lui ai proposé de vous faire connaitre Carlie le temps qu'il soit prêt. Voilà toute l'histoire.

Elle avait prononcé son discours d'une traite sans même respirer. Durant ce temps, je voyais la fureur d'Emmett disparaitre comme neige au soleil. Ses yeux s'étaient radoucis et des larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues. Quant à moi, j'étais dans mon coin à observer la scène qui se déroulait devant mes yeux sans rien comprendre. C'était qui cet Edward pour qui Rosalie avait pris tous ces risques ?

- Rose , tu veux dire que …Carlie ... est … la fille d'Edward ? Que … Edward est de retour ?

- Oui , Edward est de retour il est enfin là.

Sans crier gare, Emmett sauta sur Rosalie pour la prendre dans ses bras en la faisant tournoyer dans les airs.

- Oh ma Rosie t'es merveilleuse. C'est la meilleure nouvelle que je n'ai jamais eu. Je t'aime ma belle. Pardonne-moi de m'être emporté.

- Pardonne-moi de te l'avoir caché aussi longtemps.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Alors la petite crevette est ma …

- Oui, elle l'est.

Tout aussi soudainement qu'il l'avait pris dans ses bras, il l'avait reposée et repris son sérieux.

- Il est là maintenant ? Il est chez lui ?

- Oui

- Je vais le voir et lui dire ma façon de penser.

- Emmett, ne lui en veux pas. Écoute-le. C'est vrai qu'il a agi comme un con et comme le dernier des idiots mais il a trop souffert. Alors ménage-le s'il te plait.

- Oui, oui. Qui d'autre est au courant ?

- Personne.

- Eh vous deux ! Vous vous rappelez que je suis toujours là ? Je suis ravie que vous soyez heureux et tout, mais ça, vous pourriez éclairer ma lanterne et m'expliquer qui est cet Edward et comment ça se fait que son retour vous fasse cet effet ?

Je m'en voulais d'interférer dans un moment aussi intime, mais ma curiosité avait atteint des sommets. Après tout, c'était à cause de moi ou grâce à moi, ça dépendait sous quel angle on voyait les choses, que Emmett connaissait la vérité désormais. Emmett se retourna pour me regarder comme s'il venait de se rendre compte que j'étais avec eux, alors que Rosalie prenait la parole pour me répondre.

- Est-ce que tu connais le nom de famille de Carlie ?

- Non, elle ne l'a jamais mentionné.

- Elle s'appelle Carlie Cullen.

- Pardon ? Cullen comme dans Alice et Emmett Cullen ?

- Et comme dans Edward Cullen, mon petit frère.

- Attends, un peu Emmett ! Depuis quand t'as un petit frère ? Comment ça se fait que j'en ai jamais entendu parler depuis le temps que je connais votre famille ?

- C'est une longue histoire. En résumé, il a disparu il y a huit ans, bien avant de faire ta connaissance. Sa disparition nous a tellement atteints qu'au bout de deux ans, que nous avons décidéde faire comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Là, il est revenu et je dois aller le voir. Salut.

Emmett partit alors en coup de vent en me laissant avec Rosalie et ma honte d'avoir douté d'elle.

- Rose ?

- Non Bella ! C'est rien, je comprends. Au fait, si Emmett ne tue pas Edward, je pourrai même te remercier.

- Je suis quand même hyper désolée d'avoir douté de toi. Excuse-moi.

- C'est rien Bella. Là, je dois m'habiller et aller voir ce qui se passe en haut. Espérons qu'Emmett se retienne de lui refaire le portrait.

**POV Edward**

J'étais rentré du parc avec ma fille où on avait passé l'après-midi avec Rosalie. Carlie était entrée directement s'installer au piano pour répéter ce qu'elle avait appris le matin même. Quant à moi, je m'installai sur le canapé pourl'écouter. Je laissai mon esprit vagabonder dans mes souvenirs d'adolescence avec ma famille et mes amis. Ma conversation avec Rosalie n'arrêtait pas de tourner en boucle dans ma tête en me torturant l'esprit à chaque fois un peu plus. Elle avait raison. Cette situation ne pouvait plus durer. Je devais trouver le courage d'arrêter de me cacher, d'aller affronter mon passé et retourner dans ma famille. Je ne pouvais plus imposer cette situation à Rosalie encore moins à Carlie. J'étais toujours perdu dans le tourbillon de mes pensées quand on sonna à la porte. J'allais ouvrir quand je me figeais en découvrant l'identité de mon invité surprise. Il était là à me fixer intensément, haletant, le teint écarlate, les yeux rougis et tremblant de tous ses membres. Il avança vers moi et me prit dans ses gros bras. Dieu ce qu'il m'avait manqué. Je réalisai qu'être loin d'Emmett ces huit longues années m'avait fait terriblement mal. Il défit son étreinte sans me lâcher pour autant. Il me teint à bout de bras en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Tu as de la chance que la petite soit là et que je ne tienne pas vraiment à traumatiser ma nièce sinon je t'aurais déjà refait le portrait et foutu la raclée de ta vie pour avoir fait le con égoïste pendant tout ce temps.

Sa voix était étrangement calme, posée, tout le contraire d'Emmett. Je le connaissais assez pour savoir qu'il n'avait pas changé mais que ce calme cachait la profondeur de la blessure que je lui avais infligée en disparaissant ainsi.

- T'inquiète Em', si ça peut te rassurer, Rose m'a déjà flanqué une gifle monumentale dès qu'elle m'a vu et mon visage s'en souvient encore.

- Ça c'est ma petite femme. Allez amène la petite et bouge. On y va.

- Où ça ?

- Tu rentres à la maison tout de suite. Et n'essaye même pas de me servir le numéro de charme que t'as sorti à Rose pour qu'elle te couvre pendant ces dernières semaines.

- Mais…

- Y'a pas de mais qui tienne. TU BOUGES MAINTENANT. Hey la crevette viens voir tonton Emmett. Ça te dirait un weekend à Forks avec notre famille ?

Ma pauvre fille qui n'était pas aussi habituée que je l'étais au caractère d'ours mal léché de mon frère, avait eu un moment d'étonnement face au double jeu de son oncle.

- Euuh ….Oui, si papa veut bien.

- T'inquiète moustique, ton père j'en fais mon affaire. Eddy, j'ai dit maintenant pas l'année prochaine.

Il basculait entre le rôle du grand frère autoritaire et le tonton cool avec une facilité déconcertante. Je sentis une boule se former dans ma gorge et m'empêcher de respirer. Emmett était là dans mon appartement, et je ne savais pas encore comment, mais il savait. Il savait qu'il allait me trouver dans cet appartement. Il savait que j'étais le père de Carlie. J'allais voir ma famille après tout ce temps passé loin d'eux. Qu'allais-je leur dire ? Comment pourrais-je affronter leurs regards accusateurs, leur déception et leur peine. Moi qui n'arrivais même pas à croiser le regard d'Emmett braqué sur moi, comment pourrai-je faire pour faire face à la peine que je verrai dans les yeux de ma mère, dans ceux de mon père ? Perdu dans mes pensées et mes questions intérieures, je laissai Emmett avec Carlie et j'allai préparer mes affaires ainsi que celles de ma fille. Même si je ne savais pas ce que serait la réaction des membres de ma famille en me revoyant, j'étais quasi certain qu'ils accepteraient ma fille sans problème.

- Eddy ! Tu magnes un peu ? On a plus de deux heures de route devant nous.

- Ok, je viens, je viens. Me voilà fin près. Carlie, viens mettre ta veste mon ange.

- Dis papa, je peux dire merci à mamie pour ma chambre ?

- Oui ma belle bien sûr.

- Oh là oh là ! C'est quoi cette histoire avec maman ? Elle sait que t'es là ? Elle connait Carlie ? Elle ….

- Arrête Emmett ! Calme-toi. Maman ne sait rien. Elle a fait la déco de mon appartement sans savoir qui en est le propriétaire.

- Ok allons-y.

Je fermai la porte de mon appartement et suivis mon frère jusqu'à son appartement.

A peine avait-il ouvert la porte que Rosalie se jetait sur lui.

- Dis-moi qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? Tu lui as parlé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? Tu ne lui as pas fait mal j'espère ? Elle se tourna vers moi et se jeta dans mes bras

- Oh mon Dieu Edward, Je suis désolée ! Je …

- Chut ma belle c'est rien. Tu sais que tu as passé trop de temps avec Alice. Elle a déteint sur toi.

- Je suis désolée Edward ! Je ne voulais rien dire.

- Je viens de te dire que c'est rien, du calme Rose.

- Je ne veux surtout pas m'immiscer dans votre moment si intime mais je crois qu'on a du chemin à faire alors il vaut mieux qu'on se dépêche. T'es prête Rose ?

Rose se détacha de moi pour aller prendre son homme par la main et l'entrainer dans la chambre.

- Excuse nous, on en a pour deux minutes.

Je connaissais assez Rosalie pour savoir qu'elle allait tout faire pour absorber la colère d'Emmett avant de prendre la route. Quant à moi je restais là à observer l'appartement où vivaient les personnes les plus chères à mon cœur. Calie s'était installée sur le canapé à regarder la télé pendant que je continuais de visiter les lieux. Je m'arrêtais devant un portrait de famille, de ma famille. Je restai là à contempler la photo, quand j'entendis quelqu'un parler avec Carlie. Je me retournai pour me retrouver face à la plus belle créature qui n'a jamais existé. Une beauté brune au teint porcelaine et un corps de déesse aux formes généreuses. Elle n'avait pas encore fait attention à ma présence. Elle était en pleine conversation avec ma fille quand celle-ci se tourna pour me désigner. Elle leva ses yeux vers moi et je me noyai dans leurs profondeurs chocolat. Je ne sus combien de temps je restai là à contempler la perfection incarnée en cette fille mais je revins à moi quand elle avança vers moi.

- Vous êtes Edward ? Vous êtes vraiment le frère d'Emmett et Alice ?

Son ton n'avait rien d'amical ou de neutre, elle avait l'air de m'en vouloir sans que je ne sache pourquoi. J'essayai de faire abstraction de son ton cinglant pour lui répondre.

- Oui. Je suis Edward Cullen frère d'Emmett et Alice et père de Carlie. Vous devez être Bella c'est ça ?

- Et comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

- Carlie n'arrête pas de parler de vous. Elle vous trouve belle, gentille, elle adore votre cuisine et aime bien les livres qu'elle lit avec vous.

- Au moins vous vous intéressez à ce qu'elle dit.

Me répliqua-t-elle d'un ton encore plus cinglant. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle me reprochait mais j'essayais de garder mon calme car s'il y avait quelque chose que je ne supportais pas c'était que quelqu'un m'accuse de ne pas faire assez attention à ma fille, ce qu'elle insinuait de toute évidence.

- Je vous demande pardon ? qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par ça ?

- Non rien. Excusez-moi j'ai à faire.

Je n'eus pas le temps de placer un mot, qu'Emmett et Rose revenaient au salon.

- Bella, je vois que t'as fait la connaissance de mon petit frère Eddy !

- Oui, en effet ! Excusez-moi je vais dans ma chambre, j'ai des copies à corriger.

- Oh non ! Bella tu vas venir avec nous !

- Où ça ?

- On va à la villa à Forks. On va ramener ce petit perdu à ses parents.

- Emmett c'est une affaire de famille. Je n'ai rien à faire dans cette réunion.

- Et bien tu fais bien partie de la famille. Donc tu viens et pas de discussion.

- Mais …

- Exécution, ne m'oblige pas à t'y trainer.

Elle se résigna à accepter et partit préparer ses affaires, pendant qu'Emmett s'était assis près de Carlie à regarder la télé sans même un regard pour moi.

Cinq minutes plus tard, tout le monde était prêt à partir.

- Alors Les filles vous y allez dans la voiture de Rose. Et toi tu viens avec moi dans ma Jeep.

Le ton d'Emmett ne laissait pas envisager de discussion possible. Je m'exécutai en sachant pertinemment quele voyage ne serait pas une partie de plaisir.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors qu'en dites vous ? Pas trop déçues ?<strong>

**Avant de vous quitter , j'en profite de me faire un peu de pub pour mon autre fic "Twilight éternité " que vous pouvez trouver sur ce lien **

**http: / www. fanfiction. net /s/ 6963737/1/Twilight_Eternite ( supprimez les espaces).**

**Vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire - Review .  
><strong>

**A la prochaine ! **

**Haftouna  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut , Salut ! **

**Me revoilà après quelques mois d'absence . C'est pas que je ne veux plus écrire mais entre les caprices de Miss inspiration et le manque de temps ça devient un peu difficile. Mais bon l'essentiel que là je vous livre un nouveau chapitre même s'il est un peu court . **

**J'attend vos remarques et vos reviews. **

**Bonne lecture  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 :<strong>

**POV BELLA**

J'étais en voiture avec Rosalie et la petite depuis bientôt une heure. Au début, Carlie remplissait les blancs par ses babillages innocents. Elle était tellement ravie d'aller voir ses grands-parents et que son papa retourne dans sa famille que s'en était attendrissant. Au bout d'un certain temps, elle se fatigua et s'endormit plongeant la voiture dans un lourd silence.

Je me repassai les évènements de cette journée .Dire qu'elle avait si bien commencé et que rien ne laissait présager une telle tournure ! Qui l'eut cru ? Emmett et Alice avaient un frère dont j'ignorais l'existence. Bien que j'eus passé avec eux cinq longues années, ils n'avaient jamais mentionné son existence même pas par erreur. Et le pire c'est que ça ne se limitait pas à Alice et Emmett c'était toute la famille Cullen et Hale. Je me sentis blessée, mise à l'écart et quelque peu trahie. Je leur avais raconté ma vie dans les moindres détails et eux avaient oublié de mentionner qu'ils avaient un frère. Toutefois je pouvais comprendre que sa disparition leur ait fait tellement mal qu'ils avaient préféré nier son existence que de vivre avec son absence. Le point positif, s'il y 'en avait dans toute histoire, c'était que ça expliquait le voile de tristesse dans les yeux d'Esmée, les sautes d'humeurs d'Alice quand je lui disais qu'elle avait la famille parfaite et la chambre « interdite » chez les Cullen que personne n'approchait.

Je délaissai le paysage pour observer Rosalie. Bien qu'elle arborât un air concentré, je devinai que sous ce masque elle était soucieuse. Elle pensait certainement à ce qui se passait dans la voiture d'Emmett entre les deux frères. Je trouvai qu'elle s'inquiétait un peu trop pour son beau-frère et je ne comprenais toujours pas comment elle avait pu le couvrir tout ce temps. Une question me tortura l'esprit, j'hésitai longtemps, vérifiai que la petite dormait toujours avant de me jeter à l'eau.

-Rose ?

-Oui

-Je peux te poser une question ?

-Oui

-Que représente cet Edward pour toi ?

-Bella ! Je croyais que t'avais bien saisi que c'était le frère d'Emmett.

-Non, non ! ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. C'est juste que tu avais l'air vraiment proche de lui un peu comme avec Jazz voire même plus. Alors, je me demandais s'il avait plus que la place d'un beau-frère pour toi.

-Oh…

Ses yeux se voilèrent et se perdirent dans le vague et son visage se crispa dans une expression de douleur telle que j'en regrettais ma question. Elle reprit la parole quelques minutes plus tard.

-Tu sais, sans Edward, je ne serai probablement pas de ce monde maintenant. Il m'a sauvé la vie, m'a offert une famille à moi et à mon frère et puis le plus important, grâce à lui j'ai connu Emmett.

Elle se tut quelques secondes le temps d'essuyer une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue et reprit son récit.

-On était au lycée de Chicago. J'étais dans la même classe qu'Edward mais on ne pouvait pas se voir à l'époque. S'il nous arrivait de nous adresser la parole c'était uniquement pour se lancer des pics ou pour nous dire des méchancetés. Il était le beau gosse du lycée et je ne le voyais que comme un prétentieux de plus fier et arrogant. Moi, j'étais la capitaine des Cheerleaders et je sortais avec le capitaine de l'équipe de foot Royce. J'adorais ma vie et ma popularité au lycée. Puis il y eut cette soirée où toute ma vie a basculé. Royce avait organisé une soirée pour fêter la victoire de son équipe. La fête battait son plein et tout le lycée y était. Royce avait bu comme un trou et m'avait rejointe sur la piste de danse. Il commençait à danser avec moi puis petit à petit à m'entrainer à l'écart. Sans savoir comment, je me retrouvais dans sa chambre et il commença à m'embrasser puis ses mains devenaient un peu trop baladeuses à mon goût alors j'essayai de l'arrêter et là tout a dérapé. Il avait perdu la tête et avait commencé à me frapper et à m'insulter tout en gardant en tête son objectif premier …

Elle prit une profonde inspiration comme pour s'insuffler du courage pour terminer son histoire, jeta un coup d'œil au rétroviseur pour vérifier si la petite dormait toujours.

-Je suis désolée Rose ! Je ne voulais pas raviver de mauvais souvenirs

-Non Bella, c'est rien. C'est du passé, et ça devait bien sortir un jour ou l'autre.

Elle prit quelques minutes pour se reprendre et se concentrer sur la route avant de reprendre la parole.

-Bien qu'il ait été ivre mort, ses coups n'en restaient pas moins violents et je commençais à perdre connaissance quand je sentis que quelqu'un tirait Royce par l'arrière pour ensuite s'acharner sur lui en le traitant de tous les noms. Dans ma torpeur, je ne reconnus pas mon sauveur. Quelques minutes plus tard, je sentis que quelqu'un me prenait dans ses bras. je voulais me débattre mais une voix familière m'assura que j'étais en sécurité et que je n'avais rien à craindre, que tout allait bien. Je lui fis confiance et mon corps se réfugia dans la douceur de l'inconscience. Quand je revins à moi, je venais de revivre la soirée dans mon cauchemar, j'étais en pleurs. Edward était là, il me prit dans ses bras, me berça pour me calmer. J'étais restée chez lui une semaine. Quand ce n'était pas lui, y'avait Alice, Esmée ou encore Emmett à mon chevet pour s'occuper de moi. Le retour chez mes parents était une vraie épreuve. Quand je leur avais raconté ce qui s'était passé, que je leur avais demandé de porter plainte, ils avaient fait tout un scandale parce que je les avais « mis dans une situation embarrassante » avec les parents de Royce. Quand j'avais voulu leur dire que j'étais plus importante que toutes leurs petites affaires, ils m'avaient mise à la porte. Une fille de bonne famille ne désobéissait pas. Encore une fois seuls les Cullen étaient là pour moi, ils m'avaient recueillie comme si j'étais l'une des leurs. Une semaine plus tard, Jasper s'était retrouvé à la rue en voulant prendre ma défendce. Puis, le reste tu le connais. Emmett m'avait aidée à surmonter cette épreuve, à reprendre goût à la vie et à faire confiance, à lui faire confiance. Depuis, il est ma vie. Cependant, je resterai à jamais reconnaissante à Edward pour ce qu'il avait fait pour moi ce soir-là.

Le silence enveloppa l'habitacle, nous laissant chacune perdue dans ses réflexions et dans ses souvenirs. Pour ma part, je repensais à ce que venait de me raconter Rose à propos d'Edward. Peut-être que je m'étais trompée sur son compte finalement ? Je m'étais faite de lui une image bien négative. Une image d'un père qui s'en foutait de sa fille unique, qui n'hésitait pas à la laisser à la première blonde qu'il rencontrait, un homme qui avait abandonné sa famille du jour au lendemain sans leur donner un signe de vie pendant huit ans. Même si ce qu'il avait fait avec Rose était bien chevaleresque, il n'en restait pas moins la représentation de tout ce qui m'avait fait de la peine dans la vie : un père trop absent et qui n'hésitait pas à prendre la poudre d'escampette quand l'envie l'en prenait. Je ne voulais pas de lui dans ma vie et je n'allais pas me gêner pour le lui dire.

**POV EDWARD**

Nous étions dans cette voiture depuis presque une heure. Emmett n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis notre départ et moi j'étais là à regarder défiler le paysage et à imaginer les différents scénarios de mes retrouvailles avec ma famille. Soudain, Emmett arrêta la voiture sur le bas-côté et là je sus que j'allais en prendre pour mon grade.

-Mais bon sang Edward, qu'est ce qui t'a pris de faire le con pendant tout ce temps ? Merde, j'ai beau chercher, je ne comprends pas pourquoi cette disparition, ce silence.

-C'est vrai que j'ai fait le con mais j'avais mes raisons et …

-Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule veux –tu ? tu sais qu'il n'existe aucune raison qui pourrait excuser ton comportement. Et en plus t'as une fille. Non seulement tu disparais du jour au lendemain sans laisser de trace mais en plus Môssieu vit sa vie comme si de rien n'était et commence une nouvelle famille. Mais, juste une question, où est la mère de ta fille ? ou tu l'as plantée elle aussi comme tu l'as fait avec nous ?

-Emmett s'il te plait….

-Non, Edward tu vas parler ! tu vas tout me dire. Tu te souviens qu'on avait préparé nos vacances à la villa de Forks ? Tu te souviens que TU avais insisté pour qu'on parte en randonnées entre mecs ? Je t'avais attendu, nous t'avions attendu ! on était mort d'inquiétude. J'étais parti à ta recherche à Dartmouth. Mais tu avais disparu. C'était comme si tu n'avais jamais existé. J'avais perdu mon frère du jour au lendemain sans savoir ni comment ni pourquoi ! Tu sais ce que ça fait de perdre son petit frère ? tu sais ce que ça fait de se sentir coupable de la perte de mon petit frère ? Et après tout ce temps tu t'amènes comme une fleur, servant je ne sais quelle excuse à Rose pour qu'elle te refasse entrer dans nos vies ? tu te rends compte à quel point t'es égoïste sur ce coup ! Tu m'excuseras mais je ne te connaissais pas aussi manipulateur. Te servir de Rosalie est vraiment mais vraiment en dessous de tout.

-EMMETT !

-Non y'a pas de Emmett qui tienne ! donne-moi juste une bonne raison pour ne pas te défoncer ta tronche de con pour tout ce que tu nous as fait subir ! Merde ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de disparaitre ainsi ? Pourquoi ?

Là s'en était trop, je savais que je méritais toute sa colère et tout son mépris, mais je n'arrivais plus à encaisser sans broncher. Alors j'explosai à mon tour

-Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Je vais te dire pourquoi j'ai disparu. Contrairement à ce que tu crois ce n'est pas moi qui ai planté la mère de ma fille mais c'est elle qui l'a fait. Le jour de la naissance de Carlie, qui est cela dit en passant le jour où j'ai appris son existence, sa mère me l'a laissé sur les bras parce qu'elle ne voulait pas d'elle. J'ai disparu parce que je me voyais mal me ramener comme une fleur comme tu l'as si bien dit avec ma fille sur les bras et vous dire « Salut tout le monde, je vous présente ma fille. Ah oui, le jour où je l'ai conçue avec Tanya j'étais tellement bourré que je m'en souvenais même pas ».

Emmett se raidit à la mention de Tanya.

-Tu veux dire que …Carlie est la fille de … Tanya Denali ! Tu n'es pas sérieux là ? Tu t'es remis avec Tanya ? après tout ce qui s'était passé à cause d'elle ?

- Mais non ! c'est … C'est …. C'était une fête bien arrosée, et tout ce dont je me souviens c'est d'y être allé et la gueule de bois que j'ai eu pendant 3 jours. 9 mois après, je recevais un coup de fil de Tanya pour me dire qu'elle allait accoucher de mon bébé. Tu comprendras qu'avec tout ça je n'aurais pas eu le courage de renter. J'avais promis aux parents de ne plus jamais les décevoir, j'avais promis de ne plus jamais boire. J'avais promis que je ne reverrai plus Tanya après ce qui s'était passé avec maman. Tu crois peut être que j'étais fou de joie à vivre loin de ma famille ? à élever un bébé seul à 20 ans ? Tu crois que ces huit années étaient une partie de plaisir ? Merde ! Emmett. comment veux que je puisse trouver le courage de revenir chez nous, de vous regarder en face sachant que non seulement j'ai recouché avec Tanya mais aussi j'ai eu une fille avec elle ? tu te rends compte Emmett ? C'était à cause de cette fille qu'on a failli perdre maman et à cause d'une seule foutue soirée dont je me souviens même pas je me retrouve avec un bébé sur les bras. Un bébé que cette fille a porté. Je ne pouvais revenir ! je ne pouvais simplement pas revenir. Tu comprends ?

J'ouvris la porte de la voiture et sortis. Je ne pouvais plus supporter cette atmosphère lourde qui y régnait. Je tremblais de colère, d'émotion, je me surpris à pleurer comme une fille. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que tout ceci était enfoui au fond de moi que s'en était devenu un poids oppressant reposant sur ma poitrine. Je restai encore quelques minutes à l'air frais histoire de bien me calmer avant de revenir à la voiture.

-Excuse-moi, Emmett de t'avoir crié dessus.

-C'est rien vieux !

Le silence revint dans l'habitacle mais ne dura pas.

-Tu regrettes ?

-Quoi ?

-D'avoir eu Carlie.

-Je regrette d'avoir fait la bêtise de coucher avec Tanya mais je ne regrette pas la présence de Carlie dans ma vie. C'est mon trésor le plus précieux. Elle est ma vie cette petite.

-C'est une chouette gamine.

-Oui elle est merveilleuse, d'ailleurs je voudrais bien qu'on appelle les filles pour voir comment elle va et je veux la récupérer avant d'arriver à la maison.

-D'accord.

J'appelai Rose pour qu'on se rejoigne à l'entrée de Forks pour que je puisse récupérer ma fille.

* * *

><p>Alors ? Vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire ! Review !<p> 


End file.
